The Museum's Ghost Girl
by AthenaLentz20
Summary: 12 year old Mia is a resident at the museum when Larry Daley the new night guard comes to work, she died before her twelfth birthday, Mia found refuge at the museum not long ago before Larry came and with the tablet making everyone come to life. Now it is up to Mia, Larry and Nicky to protect the tablet and in return Mia gets resurrected back to life
1. Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary day at the museum people kept coming in and out checking out all the cool exhibits of Natural History in the far end a little girl not seen or heard watched them.

See problem is, she is not just a little girl, when she was eleven her parents left her abandoned and never came back due to starvation as a homeless girl.

She did not survive and died, her name well it is Mia now her spirit finds a home in the one museum that would accept her the most because what we know about it is what we do not know. Now Mia lives in the back where the three security guards Cecil, Reginald, and Gus live most of the time she heard talk about a new security guard named Larry as he lost his job making inventions this was something acceptable at least now someone more… qualified could take care of the museum then these bozos.

Mia floated around as it got night and everyone came to life Teddy Roosevelt the president of the united states was groaning and shook his stiffness away seeing Mia "why hello there Mia." He tips his hat politely at her "any news lately?" he asks since he had to be stiff during visiting hours, Mia smiled she was a little chubby but skinny her brown eyes showed like any other she smiled and nodded "a new security guard is coming."

Answering Teddy's question he was quite intrigued with her answer and smiled "is that so lil' one, well! Then whoever this fella or fellow is, I am sure you will welcome with open arms… right. Mia?" he asks knowing she could be quite mischievous sometimes as a ghost as she chuckled and nodded "yes I will." Teddy smiled and treated the girl like his own daughter and nodded "good then." Suddenly shrills of the capuchin monkey showed up "ah Dexter you fine fellow, now I want you to behave now alright?" he asks the monkey as he nodded.

Mia smiled and wondered what new adventures could happen awaiting for her.

**** The Next Morning *****

It was a new day as the new security guard came his name was Larry, she watched from a wall and smiled he was a handsome man brown-ish hair a big dreamer for such things, when Dr. McPhee showed him what to do and left him to do his job.

Larry messed around a lot as she rolled her eyes playfully smiling lightly when he messed with the phone and fell asleep only to wake up crashing to the ground with the phone following him she giggled.

Mia forgot that giggles of a ghost were always heard by those who do or do not believe in ghosts as he looked around wondering what that noise come from.

She looked to Teddy remembering what he said last night, as she kept quiet and floated the walls and other exhibits, Larry knew that being a security guard would be hard… but with new things up ahead Mia knew she would have to help him during his struggles.

Vote/Comment/Fan if you liked these two new upcoming friends


	2. Chapter 2

As the night went on, Mia knew that they should be coming to life eventually rolling her eyes it is as if she has to do everything in this museum.

Mia floated to where Larry was checking everything out; she looked around for something in order to get him to see her or at least find out she is here.

Grinning the girl found a ball as she kicked it able to use her energy to get it to move, Larry thought he heard a ball bounce as he headed towards the dark corner of the museum "hello?" Larry asks the empty hallway as Mia smiled watching him it's like a child has found another father figure as she kicked it harder which scared Larry when he moved "o—okay now not funny!" he says to whoever is doing that.

Shining a light thinking he heard footsteps he looked around and sat down in the office desk looking over the museum when suddenly the phone began to lift up, he quickly put it down but it went up again as Mia giggled which he heard but it stopped as he sighed relieved when suddenly "guess I scared you huh?" Mia now sitting on the desk beside him and smiled at him but he jumped and fell off his chair only to climb back up.

"WH—who are you a—and how am I speaking to you, or… can even see you." She gave a shrug and got down "because here… this museum isn't like others." The little girl said and walked away as Larry followed "but, you're—""dead? Yeah I know," she said knowing the obvious continuing to walk now Larry got sad and bent down as the two faced each other "what happened to you?" he asks her as she sighed "abandoned… the only refuge I could find was here because my so called parents left me."

Nodding he could not believe what he was hearing wishing he could touch her but when he did his hand just went through and nodded.

"I see… well, is there anything else I need to know?" shaking her head, she grinned, "other than Rexy" she pointed at the T-Rex "he loves to chase his own rib and acts like a dog." Raising an eyebrow he told her "but, he is not… not alive or real." Mia knew this man had a lot to learn "oh, you will see it when you believe it Mr. Daley."

Larry saw the girl float off and had a lot more questions to ask but she was gone and he was alone, as hours past the tablet in the back glowed as what Larry did not notice is that a huge rib dropped on the desk.

The T-Rex that the ghost girl was talking about came to life, he ran quickly from it as it chased him she came out of the wall and wondered what the noise about when she laughed.

"I told you!" she said as the two ran past her "don't just laugh! Do something!" Larry said and hid behind a wall "throw the rib! He wants to play!" looking for the rib he found it quickly as he thought it was going to attack but it actually hunched it's back and wagged it's dead tail.

Mia's ghost floated to him "I told you…" she said and grinned "now throw it." Larry took her word for it and nodded throwing the rib as it ran for it making the whole museum shake.

He then turned to her swiftly "look you, I am not going to stay here and babysit I am supposed to be a night guard where—where things don't come to life!" he said and walked away "you really think you'd abandon this place… Larry." As he heard that, he stopped and gave a massive groan walking away from her and forgetting this ever happened as morning came and everything went back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning as the sun rose, Mia watched as the museum was turns her head to look at the clock knowing Larry comes at this hour for work, she looked for her ball to play with at the moment just in time for him to come as she heard the doors open. The doors were a funny story on their history with her. Mia once hooked up a boombox to the doors so they can play whenever someone came in.

While walking in through the revolving doors, Larry saw Mia. Since he believes in ghosts, Mia is completely visible to him-not gray at this time-like a solid puts one look at her as he rolled one of his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I see you Mia." Larry said, so tired from the other night.

Mia leans on the desk, grinning as she said, "Had fun last night?"

After putting his briefcase up on the counter, Larry looked up at her and gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Fun?" Larry repeats the word. "I had no sheep jumping over my bed."

His reply made Mia laugh at his his sighing and current state of mind were telling; he didn't get much sleep last night. Then Larry began to walk about the museum in the back to get his clothing and flashlight. He had this nagging instinct to turn around then throw his shoe while half thinking Rexy had been brought to his wary side had presumed it was the ghost.

Sighing, he knew she was there already.

"Do you mind?" Larry asked a bit annoyed with her.

Larry's job has not even begun yet.

"What?" Mia said, with a sadden innocent look. "I haven't even done anything to you. Yet, you are already annoyed by me?"

Larry cannot believe he is doing this but he went around and bent down to her eye level.

"All I want..." Larry is trying not to be harsh. "Is peace to myself for the day."

Smiling, knowing she gets him for the rest of the night, Mia nodded rapidly as a 'okay'. A child would have seen Mia float off happily somewhere watched the ghost go away. He gets up full level and went back to his chair. It was then-when he got to the desk-that he leaned on the desk with a big sigh of relief. _Score one,_Larry thought glad he had some quality time on his second day.

It was then he heard a woman's voice much like his divorced wife.

But the way it was said sounded like some other person.

"Excuse me." A woman said.

Larry looks up. He saw this pretty woman with a gorgeous has black hair that is very short, she wore a red dress,she had on a golden bracelet-though he would have believed it was the real thing-around her right wrist, she had two sets of earings. It was not like he hasn't spoken to a woman before such as countless of times with Erica about Nicky and what the plans were on keeping him on some days.

Larry cleared his throat as he got up.

"H-Hi I'm Larry." Larry introduces himself, offering his hand. "The new night guard here."

Her bright smile appeared against her lips taking his hand and nodded.

"Rebecca Hutman." Rebecca said, being kind and considerate. "I am a author here, but I also work here at the desk."

Larry listened to every word coming from her mouth, as though these words were a safe heaven to day dream about rags to riches. _She's really attractive,_ Larry thought as he watched Rebecca walk away. _Wish I could introduce her to my son_,Larry wishes with a sigh. Perhaps he could have a new lease on life with this author. Perhaps things can be different with Rebecca.

When suddenly he heard Mia.

"You like her." Mia said.

This easily startled turned to face the transparent girl as he quickly looks around hoping to god no one sees him talk to thin air like a lunatic. He did not want to be considered insane from stepping foot into this building._Phew, no one is watching, _Larry thought as sighed with relief.

"Don't scare me like that." Larry said, at first.

"You like her." Mia repeats,pointing at him.

Larry looks down at her.

"How-what..." Larry said not even knowing where to begin with words,

Mia looks down to her fingers and played with them.

"I was watching the whole time." Mia said, innocently.

Larry rubs his forehead with a peeved look.

"You really need to understand that I can't be seen with you okay?" Larry said, but it gradually turned into a yell.

Presumably half the museum guests could hear his yell.

"I can't help it Larry." Mia said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Go play with the kids!" Larry orders her.

"Play with the kids . . . " Mia said, in a low voice. "That would take lots of energy."

"So?" Larry raises an eyebrow. "You are hovering above the floor and I guess you are capable of going through the walls."

Mia nods.

"Then please." Larry said. "Make someone else rip their hair out."

"I can't do that." Mia said. "I can't make them rip their hair out." Her transparent somewhat visible hands are in fists. "Teddy told me not to!"

As if about to pull his hair out, Larry groaned while rolling his eyes. He walks away knowing he's got one hell of a night with her. It seemed like the museum is haunted as she won't and can't leave. Larry began to wonder; _is she attracted to me?_He taps on his chin_. Am I some kind of child crush to this girl? _Larry saw it was cute in a way but decided to shrug it off and did not bother with it again.

. . . Night . . .

All of the museum's exhibits came to life even the human ancestors who were stuck in their boxed exhibits filled with glass. Rexy is chasing after a toy car with a rib connected much to Larry's joy on his second is relaxing at the office desk as he decided to take a walk for a did not know that someone was going to greet him until now. All he knew was; Rexy, Mia, and his trusty flashlight.

"Having fun are we Lawrence?" asked a husked voice yet elderly.

_Let this be a kid who got stuck here, please._Larry silently hoped it was someone who got left behind in the museum Larry could not be more wrong as he turned around to face man was the guy on the horse right when someone entered the feature were recognize able; though his face reminded him of a childhood actor. He couldn't remember who to be certain.

"Oh jesus." Larry said, facing the man

"Teddy Roosevelt president of the united states" Teddy stated on his faithful horse, with a smile. He looks at the new security guard as if happy to see a new face.

It was as though hell had decided to screw with Larry.

Larry rubs his eyes.

"You- but-how I mean..." Larry tries to speak yet no words were not very clear.

"How am I here?" Teddy finishes for him. "Walk with me, Lawrence."

Larry walked with Teddy around the museum has, he did not see the whole place yet even in the morning hours that had been is floating beside Larry. Larry looked as he rolled his eyes. It was as though a mosquito had found him in this age-old building occupied by living museum pieces.

"Do you mind?" Larry said to the ghost girl.

"Now Lawrence-" Teddy interjects.

"Larry." Larry told Teddy.

"Alright, Larry." Teddy stated as he rode his horse "She is apart of the museum, I don't want the two of you acting like a bunch of children."

The individuals, who did not get along, shared conflicting reactions.

"Back to what I was going to say," Teddy continues as a rabbit with a carrot followed his horse. "The only reason we are alive now as we are-Larry,- is because there is this secret tablet, a tablet from a pharaoh more than a thousand years ago, and ever since then we- I mean all of us- have been coming back to life."

Trying to see if Larry could understand all this, he shook the thoughts and looked to him once more as if trying to find the right words.

"So..." Larry faces both of them. "You're saying that, everyone here has come to life and I am just-just suppose to stay and watch this?" Larry shook his head "No-no there is no way I am staying."

Larry began to walk away not going to deal with it again and obviously was not going to deal with Rexy again.

"Lawrence!" Teddy called out to him as if a father would to a teen walking away on ones orders.

"Larry." Larry corrects once more

"Are you really going to leave?" Teddy asks, earning a 'yes' reaction from Larry. "Just like that... Mia has no father and looks up to you as one." Teddy looked to the transparent ghost girl. "Please."

Larry sighs as he rubs his hair and ruffles it.

"Come on." Larry said. "I'm not a babysitter. She has _you._"

Shaking his head, Teddy knew Larry did not understand anything. It''s part of being new to the museum whether being a new museum artifact or a new security guard; it doesn't make sense in the beginning but eventually it does make sense. Teddy began talking again trying to get through to Larry once more.

"Yes but I am a manikin made of wax Larry. . ." His voice toned down just a bit as if unable to say anymore."She can actually be back."

Larry sat down and gave a big sigh rubbing his head. Larry could hear the whoosh of the ghost girl coming to join him.

"Go... away." Larry told her leaning his elbows on his knees and held his forehead against his palms just annoyed already as it is.

_I wish this was all a dream,_ Larry wishes.

"Larry..." Mia said,softly.

"What." Larry rudely said, as his hands still rubbing his temples.

"Look at me." Mia said and used her energy to have him look at her.

Trying to look for words Mia gave a weak smile.

"I know you will find a way in your heart." Mia said. "To know you'll want to stay in this museum as much as I do but, if you leave now who will guard us? Who will watch over us..."

Listening to the young girl, he found good in her and some way of help giving another try he held his hand up as well as she. Larry smiled lightly pretending they could touch each other hands._Mia is right I can do this,_Larry thought encouraged by Mia,_but with this going on there's no way._

"I have a kid," Larry said, letting his hand drop gently. "And I have some problems keeping him on the weekends."

"You can bring him to the museum." Mia recommends. "He could be skate boarding in the ice skating half of the museum."

Larry looks at her strangely, while half thinking museum's do not have ice skating rooms.

"There's no ice skating rooms." Teddy acknowledges.

Mia's floating foot went through the foot and back into view.

"I might have removed the rugs in the knight section. . . ." Mia said, rubbing her hands together sheepishly.

The rabbit walks back and forth shaking the carrot in the horses' view. Teddy is gaping at how very mischievous and sneaky this girl has been half the time she's been haunting the museum The Horse pats on the floor while making a neigh. Larry could tell Teddy would have grounded her if they were both humans.

"There's a knight hall?" Larry quizzically asks.

"Of course there is, my dear boy!" Teddy said, sharing a 'we'll have a chat about this' glare to Mia.

Larry looks back to Mia.

"Where do you think Rexy goes to have fun?" Mia asks, wiggling her mischievous eyebrows.

Teddy's horse went after the rabbit that had taunted the carrot in it's view.

"So he's not only a dog?" Larry asks,while watching the horse scamper after the rabbit like a hound chasing a fox. "He's an ice-skater?"

"He's like Bambi." Mia said, with a giggle.

"You're a good kid, Mia. . . " Larry reminded him of a childhood friend. "A good kid. . . "

. . .Morning . .

Later as morning came; Larry watched Mia disappear, Teddy stiffen with his horse having a rabbit standing in it's way holding a box of seemed far amusing like Rexy's tail holding a balanced toy car at the very tip. If Larry could add anything to this building it would be a dog collar for Rexy.

"I don't have the heart to take this." Larry walks away from the exhibit-with the rabbit holding a surprising box- while shaking his head.

Other than the conversation with Teddy and Mia; a bit crazy things happened.

Larry knew much more was coming for him especially to meet the three night guards who have been did a pretty good job last night but had to go see his son now. This morning is a Friday; officially last day in the week. The night where Larry could have his son, and boy,he needed a game plan what to do.


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1

After Nicky arrived at his house; Larry and Nicky decided to hang out by watching some TV. It was then-when watching TV-the exact moment when something came to his mind._Oh!,_ Larry thought, _I have work tonight._Larry looks to Nicky who's got one ear phone on one ear and another hanging down away from his ear. _I don't multitask that great, Nicky must have got it from his mother._

"Woah!" Nicky reacts. "He just did a goal!"

"Who?" Larry asks, not actually paying attention.

"Dad." Nicky said. "Ron just made a goal." Nicky waves his hand up and down. "Are you okay, Dad?"

"IWho's Ron again?" Larry asks, not caught up what Nicky's talking about.

Ron proceeds to explain Harry Potter all over again to Larry. _I hope his mom will pick him up tonight,_Larry thought, _wait a second there . . .Maybe I should show him where I work._Larry listened to what his son had to say about this 'Harry Potter' character named Ron Weasily.

"And this is my theory why Ron's scared of spiders." Nicky finishes

"Why?" Larry asks.

"He's a reincarnated spider who's a red head and pretends to act like he hates them." Nicky said.

_I'll pretend that made sense,_Larry thought as he shook his head.

"Hey Nicky." Larry said. "Ever wondered where I work?"

"Yeah," Nicky said. "You make inventions."

This gave Larry a sigh. _Great,_Larry thought, _She hasn_'t told him. 'Thanks for not telling', Larry mutters to himself. Nicky put down his ear phones raising an eyebrow at his dad.

"Not telling what?" Nicky asks.

"I got a job." Larry said.

Then Nicky bounced his head on the couch with a groan.

"Is it a soap commerical?" Nicky asks.

_He might get scared by her_, Larry thought, _but then again it could get Mia off my back._

"How about you come with me where maybe I don't know…" Larry turns the TV off. "Things come to life."

"Come on,Dad…" Nicky said, shaking his head. "Really?"

"You say Ron is reincarnated spider who pretends to hate it's own kind." Larry points out

Nicky sulks.

"All right." Nicky gave in. "Just don't play Elf. I hate that movie."

_. . . The Museum . . . _

_ . . . half an hour later . ._

After convincing Nicky to come with him since Erica was not coming home anytime soon and he needed to go work, Larry sat him on the counter.

"Alright, you see that dinosaur?" Larry asked Nicky.

Nicky nods.

"This is not a magic trick." Larry said, shaking his right hand.

Nicky rolls his eyes at his dad's serious attitude.

"he is about to come in 3… 2… 1!" Larry said, doing a hand gesture at the skeleton like a TV host awarding a fancy hot car to a winner.

But the T-Rex did not come to life.

"Come on." Larry holds a toy bone he bought. "Don't do this to me! I have a bone!" He waves the toy bone. "Go fetch, Rexy!"

Larry threw the bone into a hallway. He is a bit too early to be saying the dinosaur should be coming to life, and that it's early until the sun goes down. A scientist can testify that Larry made a incorrect blunder in his math what time everyone is alive.A judge could say Larry should have arrived at a later hour.

"Nice going,Dad." Nicky said.

Just when he wants things to come to life, _of course, they do not_ Larry thought in his head.

Nicky rolled his eyes but heard a giggle from the hallway. _That's strange, _Nicky thought hearing it again, _Dad didn't say anything about a girl._Nicky decides to follow it as Larry's ranting on that he is right and the dinosaur's playing games with him. Also the dumb dumb statue is ridiculous with the 'give me gum' question.

In the corner of his eyes; Nicky could have swore he saw a girl at the corner.

_Potter would continue and see what's making the sound,_Nicky encourages himself as he followed the giggle stopped as Nicky was in the passageway of the hall. Nicky looks to his right. His dad hadn't been following him; at least. He looks to his right, and this time he saw the girl.

"Who… are you?" Nicky asked looking down at the transparent ghost girl sitting in the corner.

"I should ask the same thing." Mia said,l getting up now and looked at him who was his age. "My name is Mia."

"I'm Nicky." Nicky gestured to wherever his dad is. "His son."

"You are his son," Mia repeats what he had said. "Do you like skating?"

it was a odd question coming from a ghost.

"Yes." Nicky said, "Do you like to play quiddich?"

"Quddich . . . " Mia looks down to her right. Then she looks back to Nicky. "I don't know what that is."

Nicky took out a ball with mechanical wings-he probably made it himself-and seemed genuinely not of this world. He explains to her the odd game that wouldn't be possible unless witchcraft was possible. Mia has found someone to play with; someone her age that she would not have to get yelled at all the time.

"I see," Mia said, understanding the concept. "I saw Larry trying to show you things come to life."

"Yeah," Nicky kicks at the floor. "But… I don't believe him."

"Ah," Mia said, folding her arms as a smile grew on her face. "It took your dad two days," Nicky's eyes grew wide. " To believe this too." Mia shook her head from side to side. "It did not work out quite as well let me tell you."

As the two were conversing, Larry had wondered where his son had went off following where he last seen him go off.

"Nicky I—"Larry said but found him with the transparent ghost girl-Mia-playing patty cake an old game for kids.

To his amazement; Mia and Nicky got along. It was also that she found someone her age to play with and annoy other than him. _What if he grows up to be a medium?_Larry thought, _I don't want a ghostbuster in my house! Wait, that would come in handy._Larry kept giving second thoughts but did like this. _At least Mia has someone else to play with._

"Hi dad" Nicky stopped, once seeing Larry standing there.

"I see you found a friend."Larry said, with a smile. He is being nice to Mia for the sake of Nicky not knowing their little bickering.

As if by the time was set, everything came to life.

"Hey," Nicky fans his face. "Who farted?"

A farting rider-less horse leaped by chasing after a monkey holding a set of keys.

"I guess the rabbit didn't do it." Mia said, with a laugh.

Then Rexy gigantic dinosaur made up of skeletons-has the toy bone as the replaced rib-is chasing his own rib hooked up with a race car. Nicky's jaw gave slack. Larry shook his head, pinching his nose from the farting horse that shouldn't be farting in the first place. We see a glint appear in Nicky's eyes and a smile came to.

"Come on!" Mia told him. "You have to see upstairs!"

"What's upstairs?" Nicky asks.

Mia rubs her transparent hands together.

"I'll race you there!" Mia said, flying up the stairs.

Nicky ran after her.

Sighing of relief, he did not expect Teddy to appear anytime soon._But wait, he wasn't on the horse_,Larry recalled the farting goes to the desk hearing the sound of boots creaking. He turns around seeing a pair of lions were swatting flies over a dead bird that had crashed in minutes couldn't eat the dead bird. And if Larry tried to take it away from them, then he would get their wrath.

"These lions don't like flies." Teddy's voice startles Larry.

"How do you . . . " Larry turns around, this time seeing Teddy holding a small bear cub in his arms.

"Oh this 'lil thing?" Teddy refers to the bear cub. "Someone-misplaced him beside the rabbit. My exhibit is not a daycare."

"Not a daycare. . . " Larry goes to the desk with some laughs at Teddy's cute thing. He shook his index finger. "I have to remember that."

"Relieved…" Teddy said. "Larry?

"Yes!" Larry said, relaxing in the chair. He put his feet on the desk. "My ideas, they _finally_ worked."

"you could have just brought him earlier," Teddy suggests. "And you two wouldn't have to bicker so much, but I am glad the lass has found herself a lad."

"Wait," Larry said, taking his feet off the desk."What?"

"Larry," Teddy said, as though he was going to call him 'lawrence' instead. "Surely you should know what happens when—when two of alike have found each other."

Larry never thought about his son falling for anyone at his age. He looks down to his right side, while thinking about the past. He didn't think Nicky would fall for a ghost girl but it was better in some ways. Nicky was her age and he seemed very happy to have found a friend.

"You wouldn't take that away from him…" Teddy's eyebrows rose as if he was right. "Would you,Larry?"

"No, I wouldn't. " Larry said. "If Mia makes him happy and me especially then, I really can't."

"Good then." Teddy said, with a smile. "Now 'lil lad, I'm taking you back to mommy."

Teddy left Larry to think about it. To think what they had been talking about. He walked the museum, but as he did so; Larry looked up to his kid and the girl as she showed 's roar didn't bother him, nor did the little fire coming from a small exhibit between Romans and got a bit worried when they leaned against the balcony.

They looked down at him, then they were smiling while waving at him.

It seemed like a palace to the two kids.

When really the museum was not a palace, but a place full of history and tales.

_Are you really going to take that away from him Larry?_ Teddy's voice rang in his head.

_N_o, Larry thought back while he watched the two smiling happily.

Larry knew that the only thing that would keep Nicky happy with the divorce; is just… another friend.


End file.
